mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Project M
|director = |producer = |designer = |programmer = |artist = |writer = |composer = |format = |release = February 7, 2011 |genre = Fighting |mode = Single-player, multiplayer |rating = T for Teen |platform = Wii |requirement = |input = }} Project M, also known as Super Smash Bros. Project M or simply abbreviated to PM, was a game modification (mod) for the game Super Smash Bros. Brawl created by the community team called "Project M Back Room", intended to emulate the faster-paced gameplay and taking other elements from its predecessor, Super Smash Bros. Melee, in response to fan complaints about Brawl's physics and slower-paced gameplay. Project M had received a strong positive reception from players and had become a subject of numerous video game tournaments, particularly those in North America. In December 1, 2015, development team announced the would cease any further development of Project M, as members wanted to focus on different projects. Influence in Super Smash Flash 2 in ''SSF2'', a stage coming from Project M.]] Some of Super Smash Flash 2's content had been inspired by Project M, including a character and a stage. , who is more Wario Land-esque as opposed to WarioWare-esque as in Brawl, shares some similarities. The biggest example is Wario's side special move. Brawl's old Wario Bike was converted into a new special move called Shoulder Bash in both SSF2 and Project M coincidentally. After catching wind of Project M's implementation, SSF2 tweaked their Shoulder Bash to match, Wario now rams a prolonged distance and deals more damage as he travels further. Another attack tuned to match with Project M, his down smash (based on the Earthquake Punch from Wario Land: Shake It!), tumbles every opponent in the proximity of the attack into the ground. It should be noted that Wario is not a clone of his Project M counterpart, and SSF2's v0.7 release actually had much of his current moveset before Project M debuted Wario. Characters aside, SSF2 intentionally pays homage to Project M by including Dracula's Castle, a -centric stage. The layout is mostly the same, the only notable difference is the music. Unlike Project M, SSF2 includes a remixed composition that actually hails from the Castlevania series. Project M's developers also appear in SSF2's credits. Later versions of Project M updated and replaced Dracula's Castle with a -centric stage called "Delfino Secret", but Dracula's Castle remained the same in SSF2 despite the change. SSF2 developers have stated they have no intentions of changing Dracula's Castle. One of the modifiers included for Special Smash is called "Turbo", which also hailed from Project M (it replaced the "Curry" modifier in Brawl); as a tribute of this, the symbol on the special mode menu depicts the "M" from Project M's logo next to the lightning bolt from the item that gives the player "Turbo". "Turbo" allows the player to cancel any successful hit and turn it into another attack, increasing the combo possibilities. See also *''Super Smash Flash'' *''Super Smash Flash 2'' *''Super Smash Bros.'' *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' * Category:Games Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series